IS-2
IS-2 (ros. ИС-2) - czołg ciężki konstrukcji radzieckiej z okresu II wojny światowej, następca czołgu ciężkiego IS-1. thumb|280px|Czołg ciężki IS-2 Skrót IS w nazwie czołgu oznacza "Józef Stalin" i jest oficjalną nazwą serii radzieckich czołgów ciężkich produkowanych w latach 1943 - 1955. Liczba 2 w nazwie oznacza drugi model produkcyjny czołgu tej rodziny. Pierwszym był przyjęty do uzbrojenia we wrześniu 1943 roku IS-1 uzbrojony w armatę D-5 kal. 85 mm. Jednak już w końcu 1943 roku stało się jasne, że dysponuje on niedostatecznym dla czołgu ciężkego uzbrojeniem. Doświadczenia z bojowego wykorzystania działa D-5 kal. 85 mm zastosowanego na działach samobieżnych SU-85 i doświadczalne strzelania na zdobycznych czołgach niemieckich wykazały, że działo to nie osiąga decydującej przewagi nad uzbrojeniem niemieckich czołgów. Ponadto w penetracji pancerza okazało się gorsze od niemieckich dział czołgowych kal. 88 mm i działa kal. 75 mm zamontowanego na czołgu Panzerkampfwagen V Pantera. Postawiło to nowy radziecki czołg w niewygodnym położeniu na tle coraz większej liczby "Panter" na Froncie Wschodnim. Już we wrześniu 1943 roku znany projektant radzieckiej artylerii Fiodor Fiodorowicz Pietrow wysłał list do szefa biura projektowego Charkowskiego Zakładu Józefa Kotina o możliwości ustawienia na czołgach IS sytemów artyleryjskich kalibru 107, 122, a nawet 152 mm. J. Kotin wybrał dla wzmocnienia uzbrojenia czołgu IS armatę A-19 kalibru 122 mm. Po uzgodnieniu szczegółów technicznych uzyskał zgodę Józefa Stalina. Po przeprojektowaniu armaty w taki sposób by można było zainstalować ją na czołgu powstała zmodyfikowana wersja A-19, którą nazwano D-25T i natychmiast skierowano do produkcji.thumb|280px|Czołgi IS-2 w czasie atakuthumb|280px|Czołg ciężki IS-2 w trakcie jazdy terenowejthumb|280px|Muzealny egzemplarz czołgu IS-2 stojący przed cmentarzem żołnierzy 1 Armii Wojska Polskiego w Starych Łysogórkach Czołg IS-2 stanowi zasadniczo dalsze ulepszenie czołgu IS-1. W porównaniu do poprzednika wzmocniono uzbrojenie oraz zwiększono odporność na ogień przeciwnika w przedniej części kadłuba. Podobnie jak wszystkie inne radzieckie seryjne ciężkie i średnie czołgi tego okresu, IS-2 posiadał klasyczną konstrukcję podzieloną na 3 przedziały. Z przodu pancernego kadłuba znajdował się przedział kierowania w którym znajdowało się miejsce kierowcy-mechanika. Pozostali trzej członkowie załogi: dowódca, strzelec oraz ładowniczy posiadali miejsca pracy w znajdującym się tuż za przedziałem kierowcy przedziale bojowym, który stanowił całość środkowej części kadłuba i wieży. Umieszczono tam uzbrojenie i amunicję do niego oraz dwa zbiorniki paliwa. W tylnej części kadłuba za pancerną grodzią zamontowano silnik i skrzynię biegów oraz umieszczono trzeci zbiornik paliwa. Dążenie konstruktorów ChKZ, aby uzyskać maksymalne opancerzenie przy relatywnie umiarkowanej masie i gabarytach całego czołgu przyniosło zarówno pozytywne jak i negatywne efekty. Zaletą było ekonomiczne oraz stosunkowo małe zużycie materiałów przeznaczonych na IS-2 jako całości. Przy tej samej masie (46 ton) radziecki czołg był znacznie bardziej bezpieczny niż "Pantera", umiejscowiał się w tym parametrze podobnie jak 55-tonowy "Tygrys I" i nieznacznie ustępował 68-tonowemu "Tygrysowi II". Pancerz czołowy miał grubość 120 mm, dla porównania pancerz czołowy "Tygrysa" wynosił 100 mm, a "Pantery" tylko 80 mm. Wady były logiczną kontynuacją tego podejścia. Ze względu na zwartą konstrukcję musiano zrezygnować z włazu kierowcy i umieścić część zbiorników paliwa w przedziale bojowym. W rezultacie przy trafieniu IS-2 istniało znaczne niebezpieczeństwo zapłonu oleju napędowego i porażenia nim czołgistów. Nieobecność włazu kierowcy wielokrotnie doprowadziła do tego, że ranny czołgista nie mógł szybko opuścić płonącego pojazdu (musiał przejść przez wieżę po pozostałych członkach załogi) i zmarł od płomieni lub uduszenia. Tak istotna wada wynika z umiejscowienia wieży w przedniej części kadłuba. Kadłub czołgu był spawany z walcowanych płyt pancernych o grubości 120, 90, 60, 30 i 20 mm. Wieża była odlewana w całości w złożonej geometrycznej formie o grubości 90 mm a jej burty boczne i tylna pochylone w celu zwiększenia odporności na trafienie oraz rykoszetowania pocisków. Podwozie czołgu IS-2 składało się z 6 par stalowych kół jezdnych umieszczonych na 6 wózkach jezdnych za pośrednictwem wałków skrętnych, 2 zębatych kół napędowych z tyłu oraz 2 kół napinających z przodu, na które naciągnięte były metalowe gąsienice podtrzymywane dodatkowo przez 3 koła nośne z każdej strony. Włazy kierowcy i ładowniczego umieszczone w wieży na kopułach wyposażone były w dwa peryskopy oberwacyjne. Kopuła dowódcy posiadała 6 szczelin obserwacyjnych z pancernymi szkłami ochronnymi. Do oświetlenia drogi w nocy czołg posiadał reflektor, wyposażony w osłony pancerne montowany po prawej lub lewej stronie ściany czołowej kadłuba. W zmodernizowanych egzemplarzach były montowane dwa reflektory. Na zewnątrz kadłuba w jego tylnej części zainstalowano na wspornikach dodatkowe cylindryczne zbiorniki paliwa. Oprócz armaty D-25T czołg uzbrojony był w 3 karabiny maszynowe DT kal. 7,62 mm: jeden marszowy zamontowany na stałe z przodu kadłuba, drugi zsynchronizowany z armatą oraz trzeci montowany w razie potrzeby w specjalnym włazie z tyły wieży. thumb|280px|Muzealny egzemplarz czołgu IS-2M Prototyp czołgu IS-2 nazwany "Obiekt 240" będący faktycznie czołgiem IS-1 z zamontowaną nową armatą D-25T przeszedł szereg prób poligonowych i po pomyślnym zakończeniu testów wydano rozkaz, aby natychmiast rozpocząć produkcję seryjną. Czołg IS-2 został przyjęty do uzbrojenia wojsk pancernych Armii Czerwonej w dniu 31 października 1943 roku. W listopadzie tego samego roku rozpoczęła się produkcja seryjna. Produkcję zakończono w czerwcu 1945 roku po wyprodukowaniu 3 385 czołgów. thumb|280px|Muzealny egzemplarz czołgu IS-2 pochodzącego z Ludowego Wojska Polskiego Czołgi IS-2 znalazły się również na uzbrojeniu Ludowego Wojska Polskiego (LWP) w 4 oraz 5 Pułku Czołgów Ciężkich. W latach 1944 - 1945 Związek Radziecki przekazał Polsce 71 egzemplarzy tego czołgu, 14 z nich uległo zniszczeniu podczas działań wojennych. Po wojnie 21 czołgów zwrócono do ZSRR, a 21 pozostawiono w służbie do początku lat 60-tych, kiedy to zostały one wycofane z użytku. Po wojnie czołgi pozostające na wyposażeniu Armii Radzieckiej poddano znacznej modernizacji, wersję zmodernizowaną nazwano IS-2M. Na początku lat 60-tych po dwa pułki zmodernizowanych czołgów zostały przekazane do Korei Północnej (KRLD) oraz Kuby (RK), gdzie nadal pozostają w służbie. Przez cały okres ZSRR pozostawały one w rezerwie, chociaż okresowo pojawiały się w trakcie ćwiczeń i manewrów poligonowych (szczególnie w Odeskim Okręgu Wojskowym w 1982 roku). Ostatnie egzemplarze zmodernizowanych czołgów IS-2M wycofano z uzbrojenia Armii Rosyjskiej dopiero w 1995 roku. Czołg IS-2 należał do najpotężniejszych maszyn II wojny światowej i stanowił znaczący krok w rozwoju konstrukcji czołgów jakie powstały w tym okresie. thumb|280px|Muzealny egzemplarz czołgu ciężkiego IS-2M Informacje Dane podstawowe: *Państwo: Związek Radziecki (ZSRR) *Producent: ... *Typ pojazdu: czołg ciężki *Załoga: 4 osoby *Prototypy: 1943 *Produkcja: 1943-1945 *Wyprodukowane egzemplarze: 3 385szt. Dane techniczne: *Uzbrojenie główne: armata czołgowa D-25T kal. 122 mm (zapas amunicji: 28 szt.) *Uzbrojenie dodatkowe: 3 km DT kal. 7,62 mm (zapas amunicji 2 520 szt.), 1 wkm DSzK kal. 12,7 mm (od 1944 roku) *Silnik: widlasty, 12-cylindrowy, wysokoprężny W-2-IS o mocy 520 KM *Skrzynia biegów: manualna *Pancerz: spawany z płyt walcowanych, grubość: 20-120 mm *Długość: 9,83 m (całkowita), 6,77 m (kadłuba) *Szerokość 3,07 m *Wysokość: 2,63 m *Prześwit: 0,42 m *Masa własna: brak danych *Masa całkowita: 46 000 kg *Prędkość maks.: 37 km/h (na szosie), 15 km/h (w terenie)thumb|280px|Sylwetka czołgu ciężkiego IS-2 w czterech rzutach *Zasięg: 240 km (na szosie), 160 km (w terenie) *Zapas paliwa: 820 l Wersje: *'IS-2' - podstawowa wersja produkcyjna *'IS-2M' - wersja zmodernizowana. Modernizacja polegała na zainstalowaniu nowego mocniejszego silnika W-54K-IS, urządzeń noktowizyjnych, nowej radiostacji, nowych gąsienic, kół, rolek prowadzących oraz umieszczeniu dwóch reflektorów na ścianie przedniej kadłuba. Zwiększono zapas amunicji do 35 pocisków. Opracowana w 1957 roku. Użytkownicy: *Związek Radziecki (ZSRR)/ Rosja (FR) - (wycofane w 1995 roku) *Chiny (CHRL) - brak danych (wycofane) *Czechosłowacja (CSRS) - 8 szt. *Korea Północna (KRLD) - brak danych *Kuba (RK) - 41szt. (w służbie pozostaje 15szt.) *Polska (PRL) - 71szt. (14 uległo zniszczeniu w trakcie działań wojennych, po wojnie zostawiono w służbie 26szt., a 21szt. zwrócono ZSRR) Źródła: *https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%98%D0%A1-2 Michał Iljin (dyskusja) 16:22, cze 7, 2016 (UTC)IljinM. Kategoria:Pojazdy Kategoria:Czołgi